The present invention relates to a sheet heating device for heating a sheet with hot air from a heater disposed in a sheet feed path while feeding the sheet along the sheet feed path, and more particularly, to a sheet heating device for use in a copying machine.
In various copying machines, a developed image of a hot melt material is fixed to a sheet of paper or the like with hot air heated by a heater. The hot air is forcibly applied by an air blower to the surface of the sheet which carries the image while the sheet is being fed along a sheet feed path by a sheet feeder. The hot air circulates in a cover extending around the heater. Such type of the sheet heating device is disclosed in a commonly assigned copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 385,376 filed on July 27, 1989, and European Patent Application No. 89307763.6 filed on July 29,1989.